


Follow You

by CommanderTeatime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTeatime/pseuds/CommanderTeatime
Summary: Alec knows he should be happy, that he should be excited, but excitement is so glaringly close to panic that he almost can't feel the difference. With Magnus's hand in his... it all goes away.Heavily inspired by the song by Bring Me the Horizon.





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to shake off some cobwebs because I haven't really written anything in what feels like weeks.
> 
> Also, it's not mentioned but Alec is absolutely immortal, a wedding gift from Asmodeus, and no, you can't change my mind.

“You’re not going to be happy until you ruin that suit.” 

Alec nearly dropped the arrow, instead, he released it too early. The carbon fiber arrow didn’t fly as straight or perfectly as it should've. It sank low, clipping the floor just short of the target on the other side of the room. Alec sighed a little, accepting his own imperfection and letting his shoulders relax, just an inch.

“Isn’t it bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding?” Alec asked, keeping his eyes forward just in case. Bad luck was the last thing he wanted on his mind, everything already felt so... he couldn't find the word. Alec was almost half-tempted to pick up another arrow, to place it against the bowstring and pull back, knowing he wouldn't miss this time. He knew that Magnus would only frown deeper and his heart couldn't take that, not right now.

Magnus’s fingers were on his back, his left shoulder, then the other. “That’s for brides, sweetheart.” He whispered, resting his head against Alec, taking a moment to relax as well. It was Magnus's method, tried and true-- “Alexander, if you’re unsure, it’s okay.” 

“I’m not unsure.” He said simply and his fingers left the arrows in the container beside him, he let the bow drop heavy against his fingertips. Alec felt himself lean back a little against Magnus, already less of a wreck with the power of a simple,  _'it's okay'._

He tried to find his words again, to bring up all that had been playing on his mind for the past sixteen hours in a cohesive, simple statement, something that wouldn't make them late for their own wedding. “It’s just…” but the words were gone, hidden underneath the lightly wrapped anxiety and worry, the emotions and memories of his almost-wedding with Lydia, the torture that they had endured to get to this point, all that they had given up, all that they had fought for. Every ounce of it was on the surface, just waiting for someone to peel away Alec's resolve with a loaded question, another quick whisper and giggle at the thought of a wedding, their wedding.

Magnus’s hand pressed against his spine, up and down once or twice, a movement so simple that Alec felt stupid coming undone by it. The bow resting against his fingers hit the floor but neither one of them noticed the sound. Alec turned to face Magnus, to look at his fiance, the man he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with. His eyes the color of melted gold, bright in the light of the Institute's stained glass. 

“We could elope.” Magnus offered, a small smile on his lips, brightness in his eyes that made Alec’s heart beat double. “Paris, London, Berlin.” 

Alec couldn’t help but smile at that, he could already feel the tears behind his eyes, an uncomfortable sting he could easily dismiss. He rubbed at his face a little, “I’d follow you to Hell if you wanted.” 

Magnus's laugh was soft, so unbearably soft, his voice just as genuine. “Alexander, it’s okay.” Magnus’s hands became firmer, holding him there, holding him steady. 

He tried to focus on their surroundings, like he had been taught. Alec looked at the cloister of the Institute, at the darkened stained glass and how it cast blue and red all along the floor, the wedding decorations that followed out from the main hall and into the ops center, into the training rooms-- Warlock Blue, Shadowhunter Gold. 

“Everyone here loves you. They love us. If you want to leave, they’ll understand.” 

His body shook with an exhale, Magnus’s hands still grounding him there, rooting him to the present. “Do you want to?” 

Magnus was still smiling, still so soft despite the clear edge of his eye makeup and the striking sharpness of his dark blue suit coat. “Of course, Alexander.” His hands slowly moved down Alec’s arms, comfort in each minimal touch until their hands intertwined, fingers locked in between each other.

Alec looked down at their rings, at the ring on Magnus’s hand that he never thought his father would relinquish. He rested his head against Magnus’s and took a second, closed his eyes and just  _ was. _

“You’re all I need and all I want.” Alec told him, his voice soft and so close to breaking.

Magnus’s lips weren’t a surprise and just by touch Alec felt all of the stress, the expectations, the whispers in darkened corners start to slip away. He moved in closer, bringing Magnus closer, but not close enough, never close enough. 

“Text Jace.” Magnus whispered. 

He had nearly asked why and almost made some offhand comment about how Jace was the last person he wanted to think of, but the gold ribbon decorating the doorway, the soft floral essence of blue-tinted hydrangeas and dusty yellow roses… Alec nodded, but barely. The panic was still there, a background to Magnus’s presence, to all that surrounded them. 

Alec typed the message quickly--  _ ‘eloped’. _ Magnus’s hand still in his. 


End file.
